Happily ever after flock style
by maxridetwins
Summary: Max is 18 now and has to go to GA. Well that's what the voice says. What will happen? When did Fang get a snake and what about all this flirting? Fax T just incase!
1. Not again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride, James Patterson dose.

* * *

Happily ever after flock style

Chapter one

Not again!

Max POV

"What ever happened to not messing with me in the mornings" I yelled at Angel and Gazzy who jumped on my bed.

"Fang told us to do it" Gazzy and angel said at the same time.

"Oh really" I jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen to see Fang and Ella setting the table for breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head want some breakfast" he gave me one of his rare smiles then dropped it when I gave him the glare.

"Max do you want some eggs?" Iggy called from the kitchen

"Yeah since I got a rude awaking sure scrambled please" I walked over to my seat at the table and sat down

_Max you got to go soon I'll tell you when _

The voice great just what I needed.

"Okay guys scarf down the breakfast and get dressed we got to get out of her soon"

"why I mean we just got here and I was just getting settled and there is this guy I like across the street and I wanted to get to know him more and I don't want to leave Ella and I am sure Iggy doesn't want to leave Ella to and I mean what if it is a trick the voice made up so we could go back to the-"Iggy cut Nudge off by placing his hand on her mouth

"Enough Nudge it's up to max so chill and go pack" Nudge walked off in a pout

"Thanks Iggy"

"Your welcome" Iggy set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. I grabbed my fork and stuffed my face. Fang chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked with a full mouth

"Nothing just go back to eating I'll pack your stuff" Fang shot me a rare smile that made me melt in my scrambled eggs

After I finished my breakfast I went up to my room to change I opened the door and found Fang in my closet

"What are you doing in my closet?"

"Looking for your clothes to wear on the trip"

"Oh okay" I went over and picked up some of my favorite jeans and one Fang's shirts

"Hey I have been looking for that shirt"

"So now its mine tough love" I walked away to the bathroom and changed I walked out and through my door Fang was sitting on my bed stuffing my clothes in his pack

"What are doing you don't do it like that you have to fold the clothes"

"Sorry I am new at this" I stared at him while folding the clothes and putting them in his pack  
"There all better" I looked at Fang he leaned against my head bored and closed his eyes he looked so peaceful and so hot… wait did I just say hot? No his my best friend and nothing more

_Max time to go. Go to Georgia and I will tell you what to do from there _

Thank you voice now would you mind telling me now what to do I don't like surprises.

Of course there is no answer.

I looked at Fang he seemed to read my mind he picked the pack up and walked out of the door.

"Guys outside and do a U and A" the flock ran outside and I walked out with Fang my mom- Dr. M- that's what the flock calls her – and Ella

"Bye mom bye Ella I will miss you and I promise to be back"

"Max if you need anything please call either me or, I know you are going to hate this, your father Jeb please "

"Okay I will" when I hugged Ella goodbye I started to tear up "bye El I will miss you a lot"

"Bye Max be careful we want you to come home in one peace I love you bye" Ella started to cry.

After the flock including Fang gave hugs to my mom and Ella we left. We were flying for about two hours and then I got another brain attack

"You okay Max?"

"Yeah just another brain attack but it was worse than the last time"

"I'm hungry Max when are we going to eat we have been flying for like a million hours when are we going to get to georgi-"

"SHUTUP NUDGE" I looked over at fang who just yelled

"Wow I don't think we have ever heard you yell" after Iggy said this I couldn't help but laugh at Fang

"We are going to land right over there behind McDonalds" I said in between laughs. When we landed I was over my laughing fit. We hid our wings and walked in.

"Hi my name is Chris can I take your order" after the kids and I ordered I waited for the food while everybody else sat down

"So are you from around here"

"No" this Chris guy is kind of hot I would date him but I don't have time I am saving the world

"So do you have a boyfriend cause if you don't I could be your lucky man"

"Um I …"

"Excuse me can you stop talking to my girlfriend she doesn't like you"

I turned around to see Fang standing behind me. He gave me a rare smile and I smiled back and turned around

"Sorry I am taken" then Fang helped me take the food to our table when we sat down I kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Okay everybody dig in"

When we left Fang muttered something about feeding his snake and we checked in at a hotel

"Angel help Fang with the rooms thanks"

"Okay coming"

When I got the other kids settled in the lobby I walked to Fang and Angel

**Max this check out lady is checking out Fang really bad **

**Thanks Angel I'll give her a run for her money **

"Hey sweetie did you get the rooms" Fang turned around and saw me

"Um yeah I did here this is Angles and nudges this one Gazzy and Iggy and this one is ours we are in the middle so we can keep an eye on the little ones"

"Okay thanks Nick see you soon" Fang looked at me confused then he understood which probably means Angel told him

When we got up to our hotel rooms, I took a nice long hot shower. It felt so good to be clean. I dried off and put my sleeping shorts on and one of Fang's shirts before I walked back out into our room. Fang was glued to his blog

"Your turn Fang" Fang looked at me then back to his blog then back at me and just stared

"That's my shirt what is it with you and stealing my clothes"

"Nothing they just look better on me" I smiled and walked to the bed and threw myself onto it.  
"So who is feeding your snake?"

"No one at the moment how long is this mission going to take"

"I don't know the voice likes to draw things out and we aren't even in Georgia yet. I am getting tired of saving the world and destroying Itex and not getting to live a normal life of an 18 year old. I just want to live again you know?"

"Wow you have been hanging around Nudge way to long"

"I know and I don't hang out with you at all that's why I talk so much"

Fang smiled and got up to take a shower


	2. what wrong with a little help?

**sorry i have not written for long but i was deling with school and school and well school sorry wont happen again by the way if you have any ideas for me then go ahead and send them to me or any questions love you all **

**maxtwins **

* * *

Chapter 2 Whats wrong with helping out a little???????

While fang was in the shower I snuck a look at his blog.

Fang here,

So have you ever felt like you wanted something/someone but that something/one is to stubborn to be with you????? You haven't oh I have and man its killing me lets just say you know this something or someone I am referring to and lately it seems I have a chance and then well it BLOWS up in your face like one of iggy's bombs it is so aggravating anyway we are flying to Georgia causes Max's voice told us to (I have always wondered if the voice is on the bad side and wants to destroy us) any way don't any of you redneck readers out there shot down any large birds it could be us

Fly On

Fang

I heard the shower go off and i quickly closed his laptop and put it away i grabed the remote and turned the tv on and pretended i was intent on the show i was watching. Fang came out of the bathroom i looked over at him his long black hair was dripping on the floor and his (now get this) white t'shirt clung to every mucle on his chest it was like i died and gone to....... okay no his my best friend and thats all we are.

_keep telling yourself that _

oh great the voice is back **_don't mind if i do voice _**

_he is your soulmate just to inform you _

_**whatever by the way why are we going to Geargia **_

_You will find out i will want you to meet someone frist trust him okay _

**_whatever who is it _**

of course there is no answer by the time i was finished talking to the voice fang had made it all the way to the bed

"um... hi" wow max pure geniuse

"hi" fang gave me a weird look and look away

"what?"

"nothing you looked funny talking to your little head partner"

i gave him the evil eye and turned around to go to bed

"Good night" i said as i was slipping into the covers i closed my eyes and just as i was about to go into a blissful sleep i fanitly heard fang say "i love you" but then i fell asleep

* * *

Angel POV

"Nudge i am serious what is our plan to get max and fang together you know they belong together"

"well why don't we get iggy and the gase involed tommrrow"

"Okay lets do this"

NEXT MORINING STILL ANGEL POV

"iggy you know the plan"

"yes but how do i flirt with max she has a thing for fang not me"

"just pretent its ella iggy i mena they are sisters and well don;t sisters act alike and iggy i am in the same boat and everything so don't be complaining to me and..."

"okay Nudge i get lets just get this over with"

* * *

Max pov

"okay pool time while we are in Georgia we are on a mini vacation okay so when i say its time to meet our mistery man no complaints comprenda"

"yes sir i mean Max" that was no other than Gazzy

"okay" nudge and angel said at the same time

"k" fang of course

"hey max why dont we i dont know go to the mall and get swimsuits oh and i agree" that was iggy weird he want to go to the mall but hey i am not going to judge

"okay to the evil mall"


End file.
